hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Stompbox
) Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada |other names = *Paul in Plaid (30 March 2015 – 23 November 2015) *Stompbox Productions |style = *Traditional/Modified Traditional *Special FX *Musical |wikia name = StompboxProductions |debut = 1 September 2015 |gen = 4 |influence = *Hitler Rants Parodies *CanaDolfy98 *FegelDolfParodies *Dolfy Hitler Parodies *Ako675 *Delphox |countrycode = ca |countrycode2 = ca |unterganger awards = yes |best new = November 2015 |uotm = December 2015 |known = *Starting and carrying the short-lived "Imitate the other Untergangers" trend * Making the first DPMV with Helmuth Weidling as lead vocals |language = English }} Paul Stompbox (formerly known as Paul in Plaid) is a Canadian fourth-generation Unterganger who started making parodies since 1 September 2015. He is known for using the Mohnke talks to Goebbels scene to make announcements instead of the Günsche informs Hitler scene, and he's known for his 2D FX parodies. He is also known for starting the trend about making parodies that imitate other Untergangers, courtesy of "Hitler is informed he is in a CanaDolfy98 parody" Quick entry into the Downfall community Paul Stompbox made an easy and quickly populating entrance into Unterganging when he uploaded his very first parody for Charizard's DPMV Contest, entitled Adolf Hitler – Fegelein (Parody of Maroon 5 – Animals) on 1 September 2015, where his entry was 5th out of 35 entries. He then was invited by Delphox (then known as Charizard) to join the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room. On 23 October 2015, less than 4 hours after Stompbox uploaded Hitler Works at Krusty Krebs, Charizard promoted Stompbox in his 10th episode of Unterganger Spotlight. Stompbox then saw an increase of subscribers of his channel, with 16 new subscribers the day after the video was uploaded. By 11 November 2015, Stompbox then had 200 subscribers, however, over 100 of them were not Unterganger subs, but subs for his older content like his Youtube Poops and "The Paul in Plaid Talk Show" which he deleted. Paul Stompbox won the Best New/Unknown Unterganger Award in November 2015. In December 2015, he won the Unterganger of the Month award. Dormancy and return On 19 February 2016, Stompbox announced that he’ll be taking a "non-retiring break" from parodymaking due to the fact that he has grown a larger interest on voice acting and being a music composer, and also because he has a hard time choosing which one of his big Downfall parody plans to make first. His dormancy ended on July 22, 2016, with his Hitler Is Trapped in the World of "Sally and Chica" parody. Parody Style Stompbox is known for having his non-musical downfall parodies start with DP at the beginning of each video, ending with end credits, as well as an original closing logo reading, "Stompbox Productions." He is also known for exploiting mondegreens in his parodies. He mostly uses Sony Vegas Pro 12 for his parodies, and uses FX when necessary. He is also known for making some DPMVs, which includes his debut parody. Notable Parodies *(DPMV) Adolf Hitler – Fegelein (Parody of Maroon 5 – Animals) (Entry for Charizard's DPMV Contest) *Hitler Sabotages Fegelein's Playstation *Goebbels Is Informed He Is Upside Down *Goebbels Is Informed He Sounds Like Fegelein *Burgdorf's New and Improved Pistol of Armageddon *Hitler Works at Krusty Krebs (Entry For Hitler Rants Parodies' contest 2015) See article *(DPMV) Adolf Hitler – Rants in the Ocean (Parody of "Hawk Nelson – Drops in the Ocean") *Hitler Makes Saws Fart *(DPMV) Helmuth Weidling – Say Something (Parody of A Great Big World) *Hitler's Fegelein-free Christmas Party (Entry to Parker87's Winter Bunkerland contest) *Hitler is informed he is in a CanaDolfy98 parody *Hitler Works at GameStop *Hitler's Ranting Switches Sides with His Talking *Hitler Is Trapped in the World of "Sally and Chica" - COMEBACK PARODY *Hitler Farts Parodies Gallery File: Stompbox Icon.png|Debut profile picture used between 31 August 2015 and December 2016. External links * Behind the Voice Actors page * IMDb page * Soundcloud page * Deviantart profile Category:Untergangers Category:Fourth-generation Untergangers